Just another reason why I love you
by Aegis-Story
Summary: A fluffy Whiterose oneshot. Ruby doesn't like Weiss studying so late and decided to do something about it. Art is credited to it's creator. [One Shot Saturday entry ]


Weiss squinted her eyes so she could make out the lettering on her textbook in such dim light, scribbling a quick not down on a paper when she finally deciphered the words before her. "Thats another one." She mumbled to herself, quickly glancing at the clock sitting on the desk with her. 2:25 AM.

The heiress sighed and leaned backwards in her chair, stretching her arms out behind her. She yawned quietly, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to force a lurking headache away.

She turned her attention back to the textbook, determined and driven. "Ohp, theres another one."

Ruby watched from her bed, silver eyes following the quick moves of Weiss' pencil while the heiress remained completely unaware of the brunette's consciousness. Ruby, too, had been keeping track of the time and had recently decided Weiss was pushing herself far too hard.

'_This just will not do.' _The brunette thought to herself, stealthily shifting the blanket off of herself and sitting up. The heiress continued on, obviously oblivious to the younger girl sitting on her bed behind her.

Ruby stole a glance to the other side of the room, a tad nervous; if Weiss overreacted, there could be an extreme amount of noise. She bit her lip as she thought about it, not sure if she should attempt a more stealthy approach or not.

Her attention snapped back to Weiss in an instant as the heiress began to flip a page in her textbook. '_Nononononono, I can't let her start another one!' _Ruby screamed in her head, frantic. She had to do it, no matter the consequences.

With a deep breath, Ruby threw herself at the heiress, realizing midway through the air that no matter what, Weiss was going to react.

The brunette collided with the heiress side on, knocking Weiss from her chair as the two let out "Eeps!".

The heiress sat stunned, her eyes searching for her assailant. When the cerulean orbs finally came to rest on Ruby's face and narrow into accusing slits, Ruby knew she was in for it.

"R-Ruby! You dolt! Why would you do something like that? Do you not have any form of self control at all?" Weiss hissed, switching to a kneeling position and gripping the brunette's cloak. Ruby cursed in her head, deciding next time she would take her cloak OFF.

"I uh… Hi, Weiss." Ruby said weakly, turning her gaze to the floor. When she thought about it, the plan was pretty stupid.

"_Hi, Weiss. I just wanted attempt murder._" The heiress snorted, mocking the brunette. "You're such an idiot, Ruby."

"Y-yeah… But Weiss," Ruby started, deciding to voice her concerns while the two of them were on the floor whispering in hushed voices, "You should stop messing with that textbook and get some sleep. I don't want you getting too sick and stuff."

Weiss guffawed, staring at the brunette incredulously. "Or, maybe I should stop messing around with you on the floor."

A light bulb clicked inside of Ruby's head and Weiss watched it happen with dismay. Something was about to happen.

"Yeah, thats a good idea, Weiiiiiss!" Ruby said, lunging for her partner and grabbing her by the waist, slinging her over her shoulder and standing up with ease.

"R-Ruby! What in dust are you doing?" Weiss squealed loudly, shutting her mouth tight as she remembered Yang and Blake were in the room too.

"You're going to sleep, wether you want to or not." Ruby whispered happily. Weiss let out another eep as Ruby tossed her up to the brunette's bed, crawling up an instant later.

"Ruby, I swear-" The heiress was cut off when Ruby pressed a finger to Weiss' lips, signaling for her to stop talking. The heiress glared at the brunette as she scooted Weiss over to the inside of the bed.

"Weiss, lay down, will ya?" Ruby pleaded, holding the blanket in her hands, ready to cover them both.

Weiss had an idea struck her as she looked into the pools of silver that were Ruby's eyes, dimly lighted by the faint illumination the heiress' lamp provided as it sat on the desk bellow.

"Make it up to me." Weiss told her, crossing her arms.

"W-what?"

"For attacking me like that. Make it up to me."

Ruby stared at the heiress, her mind drawing blanks. She had no idea what to do with this and Weiss could tell, finding the brunette's inability to come up with anything slightly amusing.

"I… Uh… I'm really, really sorry?" Ruby tried. Weiss shook her head to signal that that wouldn't do it.

"Uh… I…" Ruby continued making sounds along this lines until Weiss found herself giggling despite how annoyed she had been with Ruby a few moments ago.

Ruby looked at her skeptically, unsure what to do. Weiss finally sighed and leaned closer, deciding that Ruby was just too much of a dunce to figure it out without help.

"Kiss me, you idiot." Weiss whispered quietly, her cheeks flaring red as she realized how blunt that had sounded.

Ruby didn't seem to notice or just didn't care, wasting no time in carrying out the heiress' wishes. Their lips pressed gently together, Ruby putting a bit of force behind her's. The kiss lasted for what seemed forever, both losing themselves in the bliss and ecstasy of the moment.

When they finally parted lips Weiss was struggling to breathe. No matter how many times she did it, Ruby was always going to steal her breath away.

"Alright, now you lie down." Ruby said, a little shakily. Weiss smiled, taking pride in the fact that she had disrupted her girlfriend slightly. The heiress sighed, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to be studying tonight.

As the two of them lay cuddled up together under the blankets while the night passed slowly by, Weiss and Ruby laid awake, silently thinking about the person lying next to them.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby said sleepily. Weiss also noticed a hint of uncertainty and nervousness too.

"Mhmm?"

"I uh, you know. Love you and things."

Weiss smiled, already knowing that. Still, it was always nice to hear.

"I love you too, Ruby."

With that said and done, the two cuddled up closer and drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>I've literally got such a god damn obsession with Whiterose... *sigh* <strong>

**Gonna hasta branch off a bit and explore some other ships. Anyhow, I've decided to do a thing called One Shot Saturday. Expect a one shot of something every week now. Also, this was so cute it killed me. :c **

**R.I.P Me**


End file.
